Determination And Justice
by InnocentXKitten
Summary: An UnderTale fanfic. Avoid for spoilers. A simple 7 chapter story about how Undyne came to love a fallen human, and what transpires instead. (Cancelled)


Determination & Justice

An UnderTale FanFic (Avoid if you don't want potential spoilers)

Day 1

Undyne had walked home after a hard day of training. She didn't feel like she was getting any closer to hitting Asgore, which kinda upset her. Frustrated, she went straight home, checked her online messages, and set her spear aside.

"One day. One freaking day, I'll beat the king. I just wish that could've been today."

She took a quick shower, changed into her adventuring outfit, grabbed a bag, and left for the collected garbage piles in lower Waterfall.

Above ground, where the humans resided, a boy was running away from a gang of thugs. He wasn't exactly sure why they were after him, but he knew he had to get as far away as possible. He ran through the forest along Mt. Ebbot, only to end up at a river. The men caught up to the boy, evil grins on all their faces. They charged at him, ultimately overpowering him. One managed to hit him on the back of his head with a rock, knocking him out and into the river. They thought he was dead and walked back to the town. His body drifted downstream, eventually going down into a waterfall that led inside the mountain.

Ah, garbage. For as long as she could remember Undyne had always loved the garbage that fell down. It was not for the smell or even look of it. No, it was WHAT the waters brought that amazed her.

Especially the anime.

Ever since Alphys showed her what anime was, Undyne always came to the piles to search for more stuff. She'd found lots of things, from entire outfits to (amazingly) still working technology. She came everyday, hoping new things had fallen down.

She looked around and found some DVDs of anime, but they were all ones she'd seen before. She picked up some new clothes, a few magazines on anime and manga, and was about to leave, until she saw a pair of shoes lying in the water.

Looking like they were being worn.

She set her stuff down and summoned her spear, slowly walking towards the shoes, and what she saw shocked her.

It was a human.

And it wasn't moving.

She inched a bit closer and poked his foot. When she got no response, she poked his leg. He groaned in pain, and she tightened her grip on the spear. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Tons of garbage. Lots of water. A strange fish woman holding a spear to his face.

Wait a minute...

"Ah! What the hell!?" He shot up to his feet, absolutely terrified, until a sudden pain in the back of his head made him drop to his knees. Undyne got closer. "Human! What the hell are you doing here!? Have you come to kill us!? If so, or even if not, it doesn't matter! I'll kill you, take your soul, and get us all one step closer to being free!" She raised her spear up.

"Wait! I'm not here to kill you! I don't even know what the hell you are..."

Undyne looked confused. "Wait, you've never heard of the legend of the war between humankind and monsterkind?"

"Never. Until just now, with you telling me."

Undyne lowered her spear only a bit. "And why the hell should I believe you!?"

The boy tried to think of a response, but he simply couldn't. Other than he didn't do anything to deserve death. He sighed and said, "You're right. You have no reason to believe me at all. And in all honesty... " He stepped down, standing with his arms wide open, showing no desire to fight back. "...if what you say is true, and if it'll truly bring you closer to your kinds freedom, then go ahead. Kill me. Take my soul. I've lived long enough."

Undyne stopped. She hadn't met a human before, but she had always been told about how they were the most evil beings in the world. Yet here was a human, before her very eyes, willing to throw away his life for the sake of monsterkind. She desummoned the spear and sighed. "No. I might be making a mistake in doing this, but I'm taking you to my place. Tomorrow, I'll see what I can do about getting you back to the surface."

The boy looked surprised. "Really?"

"Really. Now let's go. My house isn't far from here." She picked up her bag and walked off. He followed, only to stop suddenly and turn back.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my bag. It has all my stuff in it. Clothes, iPad, phone, and a few other things."

She watched as he picked up a backpack and slung it over his back. It looked pretty heavy. "Alright, lead the way." He said. Undyne rolled her eyes and walked ahead.

"By the way, what's your name?" She asked, wanting to know. He simply replied, "My name is Charlie. And you?" "Undyne." "Nice name." "Thanks."

After a while, they arrived at a weird fish like shaped house. The teeth served as the door, and they opened up as she walked towards them. She walked inside, and he followed. She threw her things to the side and flipped on the lights. "It's not much, but it's home for me. Shower's in the other room. You can sleep on the couch. And whatever you do, don't wake me up." He nodded and set his backpack down on the ground, pulling out a change of clothes and some other necessities, then left for the bathroom. A while later he came out wearing neat looking anime pajamas. Undyne smiled a bit. "Help yourself to whatever you can find in the fridge. I'm going to bed." With that, she left for her room, laying down in bed and falling asleep. After making himself a quick meal, he yawned and laid down on the couch, falling asleep as well.

What he didn't know, was that this was just the first day.

And that he'd spend the next month down here.

And what Undyne didn't know, was that this was the beginning of her greatest friendship ever.

One she never thought she would ever have.


End file.
